


"Please get the fuck out of my face!"

by Malenda_Malfoy



Series: Pleas Of A Malfoy [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malenda_Malfoy/pseuds/Malenda_Malfoy
Summary: Well since I have been getting a lot of kudos and comments out of nowhere for this I decided to go ahead and add to it.





	"Please get the fuck out of my face!"

**Author's Note:**

> Well since I have been getting a lot of kudos and comments out of nowhere for this I decided to go ahead and add to it.

   Draco was in the back seat of the car holding Harry's hand, and coaching him through his contractions. His labor just a few weeks early, so it shouldn’t do any harm to him or the baby. Just thinking that his new son or daughter will be here in just a few hours had his nerves a bit on edge. That and one other thing.  “You’re doing great Harry just breath, that’s it, deep breaths. We’re almost to the hospital. Blaise hurry the fuck up!”

 

“I am driving as fast as I can, and don’t you fucking yell at me! It’s your fault he’s in labor in the first place.” Blaise hissed through clenched teeth as he navigated them through traffic.

Draco hated this man. The man who was once one of his best friends. They grew up together, they shared a dorm, and Draco felt like he had been stabbed in the back by his own brother.

“My fault! How the hell is this my fault if it’s anybody’s fault it's yours for sticking your long nose where it doesn’t belong!” Draco shouted back at him. Who the hell did Blaise think he was.

“I wouldn’t have had to if you hadn’t stuck you prick where it didn’t belong!” Blaise shouted just as frustrated. Draco shouldn’t even be allowed to be here in his opinion, and if he gets his way he won’t be for much longer.

“That was not my fault!”

“Oh! Is this really the time?” Harry groaned. He felt so out of breath. His stomach felt like it was about to burst open. The last thing he felt like dealing with was these two idiots. “If you two don’t shut the hell up, and get me to the hospital I’m going to start pushing in this backseat!”

“Harry! This is a three hundred -thousand-dollar car!” Blaise stated as he quickly shifted gears and speed right through a red light. He did not like the idea of having to deliver a bbaby inhis _car._

* * *

 

 

They arrived at the hospital with moments to spare. They were quickly rushed into a delivery room where things only seemed to get even more out of control.

“Which one of you is the spouse?” The female assistant nurse asked them both.

“That would be me, ma’am _._ ” Blaise answer stepping forward and standing in front of Draco.

“But, _I_ am the father, and I will be the one by his side to go through this with him.” Draco shoved Blaise out of the way with a sneer.

“I’m the one who’s been by his side for this long. Me, not you! I catered to his craving and I helped him prepare for the baby. I was there when no one else was! Not you.” Blaise shouted getting louder with every word. He was starting to draw a lot of attention.

“That’s not. MY. FAULT! I never asked you to do any of that!” Draco shouted back just as loud. His face turning red as he balled his fists at his side. “I’m going to be there for _this_ and that’s that!”

“You don’t deserve to be here! I do!”

 

“Will you please just get the fuck out of my face! Leave my ex alone and stay away from my kid!”

 

“Excuse me, but the both of you need to remember where you are and the urgency of what is going on. Since Mr. Malfoy is the father of the child he gets to go into the delivery room. Mr. Zabini I am going to ask that you wait in the lobby. Mr. Malfoy quickly follows me so we can get you dressed for the delivery.

* * *

 

“Alright Mr. Potter, you’re doing absolutely amazing!”

“I don’t feel amazing right about now, and would really love it if you shut your face!” Harry bite back at the healer. His voice raspy from all the screaming he had been doing. He had been trying to prepare himself mentally for the pain of birth for months. None of those stupid exercises in the child care book were working. He felt like he could chew bricks! He couldn’t wait until this was over, he knew it would all be worth it once he finally had his baby in his arms.

 

After months of kicking and squirming, he was finally going to get to tell this little rascal off. He had a small chuckle at the thought of his baby staring back at him completely unbothered by his fussing. Then another wave of pain hit him and all he wanted to do was scream. Preferably at the person who caused this mess in the first place!

 

Draco chose that moment to walk into the delivery room wearing the pale green nurse scrubs of Saint mungos.

* * *

 

 

“Harry, how are you holding up? Wait, stupid question, your obviously not _alright_ , but you're hanging in there good. Just keep pushing baby.” Draco babbled nervously making his way over to Harrys bedside

.

Harry looked over at his would-be husband and smiled, “I am amazing, and you are going to be an amazing dad.” He raised his hand weakly and Draco took it immediately.

 

The rest of their night was spent with Harry screaming his head off, Draco trying his best to comfort him without fainting, and the poor healer trying and failing to coach Harry through his labor. The poor man’s been kicked in his chest shouted at and threatened. It’s a miracle he hasn’t left! Draco Is more than grateful that _he_ isn’t the one on that end of his Harry now.

* * *

 

“Alright, Mr. Potter now it’s almost time to push. When I give the say so I want you to take a deep breath and push as hard as you can.”

“I’m too bloody tired! Can’t I take a nap or something? I'll push a lot better then.” Harry felt exhausted! It’s been 9 bloody hours! What kind of baby takes that long to birth? He was ready for this to be over six hours ago.

“Come on Harry just a few more minutes and the baby will be here! He’ll be in our arms, please push, push for me.” Draco looked even worse than Harry, but the excitement on his face and the pride in his voice got Harry going.

“Alright but I swear to Merlin when he/she gets here they are going to have such an ear full!”

“Ok, Mr. Potter on the next contraction give a small push.”

 

“Got it.” Harry clenched his teeth together to brace himself when the contraction came he did what the healer said and pushed, and fuck did it _ **hurt**_! He fell back onto the bed breathing heavily with fresh tears streaming down his face.

“Wonderful! We have the head out, now I think a few more pushes should do the job.”

“You’re doing perfect Harry, you’ll be done in no time just breath baby.” Draco was more than ready for this to be over with by now.    

“Alright, now Mr. Potter I want you to push before the contraction and keep pushing through it.”

“Oh, dear Godric!” Harry groaned and closed his eyes. He took two deep breaths before holding them in and pushing slowly. When his contraction hit he gripped the bed sheets and Draco’s hand and screamed at the top of his lungs. This time when he fell back against his pillows the room was dead silent for all a few seconds and then a little baby started to cry.

* * *

_EXTRA PART_

 

It was the most beautiful thing Draco thought he would ever hear. The soft cries of his newborn... " What is the sex of the baby?" He asked realizing that Harry never had the chance to find out.

 

"Congratulations Mr.Malfoy you have a perfectly healthy baby girl." The nurse who had been cleaning up their daughter wrapped her up in plain white hospital blanked and placed the baby into Draco's waiting arms.

She was perfect. She had pale blonde hair just like his but she had Harry round face and features.

 

" Draco, I wanna see my little girl give me my baby." Harry  Couldnt wait to meet his little girl. He was still crying from the pain of birthing her.

Draco reluctantly laid his daughter into his arms and the both just stared in awe at the the little person they created. "I should have guessed you were a girl. You were always way to fussy in there to be a boy. You, my little miss, are going to be such a handful." Harry said softly as he nosed his babies soft face.

"What are you going to name her?" Draco asked just as softly, not wanting to upset his little girl. 

"Well i think her name should be just as beautiful and kind as i know she is going to be, but blaise came up with it. Is that alright?" Harry asked a bit apprehensive. He really did love the name, and it was so perfect for his girl.

 

Draco did not want Zabini to be the one who named his frist child! "No, it is not alright, why would i be alright with that Harry?"

 

"Well i was only asking Draco, well  _you_ name her then. If i dont like it im naming her what I want to name her."

 

Draco hadnt thought of any baby names, especially girl baby names. He had to think of something better than what ever Blaise had though. "Well what did Zibini come up with?"

 

Harry smiled a doppy grin as he looked lovingly at his baby, "Callista Eilis, its perfect for her."

 

He was right of course the name fit her perfectly, but he still didnt like it." What about Tristina, we can call her tina for short?" 

 

"Harry thought about it for a minute just staring at the baby. "Tina", He said with a small smile. "Tina Callista Potter Malfoy. I like it." 

Drcao didnt like it. He hated it in fact, but with the smile that it put on Harrys face. He could never say no. "I like it to."

 

The smile got ten times brighter and Harry looked up at him with so much love. Then he screamed out in pain as his body started another round of contractions.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is! I have an extra bit at the bottom (Evil Laughs) But I won't post it unless I get ten COMMENTS on this in twenty-four hours clock starts now! ......Or you know, you can just wait till I update again.


End file.
